


Koala Hug

by ankareeda



Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Inspired by OQ 2020 - Drawing for the story "Home for Christmas" by Aussi18
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991875
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Koala Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aussi18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussi18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605638) by [Aussi18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussi18/pseuds/Aussi18). 



This is one of my favorite stories ever. 😍😍😍


End file.
